Nanny Fanfic
by frandrescherrules
Summary: This is my first Nanny fanfiction. Fran is pregnant with the twins, and she is trying to get Niles and CC together.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: _The Nanny_

Rating: PG/PG 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from The Nanny :P Please do not sue, just a fanfiction writer.

A/N: Hi, I've been wanting to write Nanny FF for a long time...So here ya go...Reviews are always welcome!

Fran was due any day now. She was having twins.

Fran: Good morning Max!

Max: Morning darling. Look at you, beautiful as ever.

Fran: Ha. My hair's a mess, my stomach is plump...and my makeup is not even

done

Max: And that's exactly how I like it.

Niles: Is Ms. Babcock here yet?

Max: No. Why? Do you have a new joke to try out on her, old man?

Niles: Well, no sir.

Fran: Aww. Nilessyy. Do you have a crush on Ms. Babcock?

Niles; I don't know what you are talking about.

Fran: Awww you do! ! Oh my gosh! I gotta call Ma!

Max: About Niles? He and CC aren't even dating.

Fran: Oh...right...So when ya going to ask her out Niles?

Niles: She would never go out with someone like me. I clean toilets,

she's...well she's

Fran: spit it out?

Niles: Sorry, it's hard to compliment a woman you've spent years trying to

loathe.

CC: Hello. Hello. Good morning Maxwell, nanny fine-

Max: Fran...my wife *glares*

CC: Fran...*grinds teeth* Niles...

Niles: Hello Boobcock.

*Fran whispers to Maxwell* They're so cute. Don't ya think?

Max: Sure...whatever you say darling. I'm going to get to work, come join me in

a few CC. Niles, would you bring my breakfast in the study?

Niles: Certainly sir. Excuse me ladies.

Fran: so when ya going to ask him out?

CC: who?

Fran: Niles!

CC: Niles? Hahaha that's ridiculous. We loatheeee each other.

Fran: No. That's how you two flirt. It's um endearing. So, don't ya like him?

CC: I-I don't know. I've never really thought about it before, because well it's

Niles. But now that i think about it, maybe I do. Oh. Wow. What am i supposed to

do?

Fran: Tell him how you feel.

CC; I can't do that. He's the help!

Fran; Max married me.

CC: Well, I never was in favor of that marriage...

Fran: Ms. Babcock!

CC: Alright, I'll think of somehow telling him how i feel.

*Later that day*

Fran: So, how was school Gracie?

Gracie: Great, but Fran there's this boy, Jimmy and he keeps asking me to go out

with him.

Fran: Oh my gosh, my little Gracie. My little girl is growing up.

Gracie: Fran...I turned him down.

Fran: Why?

Gracie: I'm 13, isn't that too young? And besides dad will probably kill him

before we even go out.

Fran: Well do you like this boy?

Gracie: I think so. *blushes*

Fran: Then you tell him yes! Don't you worry about your father.

Gracie: Thanks Fran. You always know what to do in every situation. I love you.

Fran; i love you too. Sooo much Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!

*Knock at door*

Fran: Ohh. Hi honey!

Val: Fran! You're never going to believe this. I was at the Chatterbox and I

heard that your parents are moving to Boca. Is it true?

Fran: Whaaaaat? I gotta call Ma.

*Calls Sylvia*

Yeah. Ma. It's me. You're moving to Boca? What? No. Val told me. From someone at

The Chatterbox. Yeah so is it true? Oh...whyyy couldn't it of been true?

Yeah, bye Ma.

Hmm. she says she's not.

Val: Oh well sorry.

Fran: Well, since you're here Wanna eat some Haagen Daaz?

Val: Of course.

*CC walks through kitchen*

Fran: Wanna join us for a nosh?

CC: Oh, no. I'm far too busy looking for actors for Maxwell's new play.

Fran: Ok. Suit yourself.

*CC exits*

Fran: Guess what Val? NILES AND MS. BABCOCK...Are going to be in a

relationship soon!

Val: Together?

Fran: Well obviously, with each other!

Val: Where did you hear this? Because ya know there's a lot of gossip going

around.

Fran; Val ...they both ! Oy.

Val: This is so exciting! I always knew there was something between them.

Fran: Sure you did Val.

*The next day*

Max: How did you convince Niles and Ms. Babcock to double date with us tonight?

Are you becoming a yenta?

Max: All I did was say I wanted to take them out for a nice meal to thank them

for all that they do.

Fran: Hmm that works...but aw you're turning into one of us Fine's!

Do ya like my outfit?

Max: I do...You look smashing!

Fran: And you're the most handsome man in the world

*They embrace in a kiss*

Fran: Mmm we better get downstairs.

Max: Oh right...I made dinner plans. I could always cancel them

Fran: No. No. Lets hurry along. Move your tuchas...a cute tuchas, if I may add.

Niles: Sir, how do I look?

Max: Just fine.

Fran: Ms. Babcock is going to just plotz when she sees you!

Niles: You really think so?

Fran: I know so.

*Doorbell rings*

Niles: Would you like me to get that *Niles chuckles*

Fran: If you don't mind...

*Niles opens the door to see Ms. Babcock wearing a flowy gold dress. She looks

absolutely radiant*

Niles: Hello Hello...woah baby!

CC: Well thank you Niles. Hello Maxwell. Frannnnn...

Fran: Hiya Ms. Babcock

Max: The limo is out front, are we ready to go?


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: _The Nanny_

Rating: PG/PG 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from The Nanny :P Please do not sue, just a fanfiction writer.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter!

Fran: Let me just go powder my nose

*Fran looks at Ms. Babcock. 

CC: Oh um me too.

Max: Ok. We will just go to the limo.

Fran: Well don't you look nice!

CC: Thank you, Nanny Fine...I mean Fran.

Fran: So tonight you gotta tell him how you feel.

CC: I know. I know. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded.

Fran: You'll be fine, we gotta get out there.

Max: Now tonight, you have to make a move.

Niles: I hope I still got it.

Max: I'm sure you do...Niles.

Fran: Ok...scootchie scootch. We're here.

*At dinner*

Max: They said, only a booth was available. So, I'll sit next to Fran and you two will sit next to each other. ok?

Niles: Mhmm

CC: yes, sounds fine.

Fran: *whispers* You reserved a booth didn't you?

Max: Maybe...

CC: well this is very snug.

Waiter: That's usually how couples like it.

*Niles coughs*

Fran: *whispers* oy these two are so nervous

Waiter: do you need a minutes?

Max: i think we are all set. My wife and i would like to split the beef Wellington.

CC: i will have the arugula salad

Waiter: and for you sir?

Niles: The porkchop special.

Waiter: Thank you. I'll bring you some water and shall I bring some wine?

Max: white wine good for everyone?

Niles: Sounds fine sir

Fran: yep!

CC: Fine by me.

Waiter: Ok. Give me just a couple of minutes.

Max: So, tomorrow Fran and I are going for an ultrasound.

Fran: We get to find out the sex of the baby!

Niles: Awww. I can't wait to see a little Fine/Sheffield running around.

CC: Oh yes, that'll be a joy. *smiles*

Fran: It will be!

Niles: So, thank you sir for taking us out to dinner.

Max: My pleasure. You both do so much and i wanted to thank you.

Fran: So. Ms. Babcock I heard you went on a date yesterday.

CC: What?

*Fran glares at her*

CC: Oh right. It was a lovely date.

*Niles tenses up*

Fran: So are you going to see him again?

CC: I'm not sure, we'll see.

*Max kicks Niles and Niles grunts*

Fran: Did you say something Niles?

*CC turns and looks at Niles*

Niles: I um...no. *he looks down*

CC: I have to use the bathroom. Come with me Fran?

Fran: Oh sure.

Max: Pull yourself together old man. I'm trying to help you out here.

Niles: I know! I'm all sweaty. I don't know how to tell her how I feel.

Fran: I was trying to help ya out there.

CC: I know. I went with it ...right?

Fran: Er yeah. Anyways. Just make a move!

*back at the table*

Waiter: Let me pour you all some wine.

Max: Thank you.

*20 minutes later. CC's already had three glasses of wine*

CC: Haha. You're pretty funny.

Niles: Oh well thank you.

CC: There's something I've been wanting to tell you.

Niles: Oh?

CC: I don't know how to say it...So, I'll just show it.

*CC grabs Niles by his shirt collar and kisses him*

Fran: OH MY-

Max: Fran!

Fran: I know. We did it!

*CC and Niles are still kissing*

Fran: I love you honey.

Max: I love you too darling.

*They kiss*

*An older lady walks by*  
>Lady: Get a room!<p>

Fran: hehe

Max: *Smiles* Sorry ma'am.

*CC pulls away*

Niles: Wow

CC: That was-

Niles: Quite a Kiss.

Fran: I'll say!


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: _The Nanny_

Rating: PG/PG 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from The Nanny :P Please do not sue, just a fanfiction writer.

A/N: Haven't updated in a while, sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I always love reviews

CC: You have a little something-right here.

*CC wipes her finger across his lip to get the lipstick off. Niles presses his lips together*

Niles: Mmm. Thank you.

*Fran and Max are watching intently*

CC: um.

Fran: Finally! You two kiss! So this is your first official date!

Niles: I suppose it is, isn't it?

Fran: Wait. This is a Kodak moment. I've got the Polaroid camera in my purse.

*Max hands Fran her purse and she pulls out the camera*

Fran: Say cheese-wait better yet, say loveeeee.

*CC and Niles glance at each other and then smile for the picture each saying

love*

Fran: Picture perfect. I'll get everyone copies tomorrow!

CC: ...Thanks Fran.

Max: Oh good the food is here.

*After dinner, they arrive back at the Sheffield's*

Max: Well, we'll go inside, and you two can talk in the limo for a few before CC goes home.

Fran: Bye ya two!

*Niles moves closer to CC*

Niles: This has been quite a night.

CC: You're telling me!

Niles: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

CC: My place?

Niles: I was thinking my room, but your place is just as good!

CC: Ok. Let's go.

*CC smiles at Niles*

Fran: See honey, we work well together!

Max: Sometimes your shenanigans are a little extreme though, right?

Fran: No...*Pouts*

Max: Need I remind you? Elizabeth Taylor and the pearls, Shari Lewis and

Lambchop-

Fran: Well, is it my fault I got in a car accident and had amnesia? And um well

I did a good job making a duplicate Lambchop after I thought CC's dog, which YOU gave to her ate, Lambchop.

Max: And then there was the time you yoo-hooed at Elton John...

Fran: Ok, I get it. But you love me.

Max: I do love you and all the crazy-meshuganah things you do.

*Fran smiles*

Fran: You're Yiddish is certainly getting better.

Max: Oh just ki-how do you say kiss in Yiddish?

Fran: Kush

Max: Well get over here and kush me.

*Fran giggles and they kiss*

*At CC's house*

Niles: I see the place is still drab.

CC: It is not!

Niles: There's no color, it's dry like your personality.

CC: Are you expecting me to fall for you after you insult me?

Niles: Is it working?

CC: Yes….

*The next morning*

*CC wakes up and smells something. She opens her eyes to a foot on her face. It takes her a minute to realize that, that foot belonged to Niles and just what had happened last night*

CC: Niles!

*Niles heard a noise, and it woke him from his sleep. He had been dreaming about Ms. Babcock. He opened his eyes, to see she was right next to him.*

CC: Your foot was on my face! Gosh those socks of yours are really smelly!

Niles: Just how you like them…

CC: Excuse me?

Niles: Remember that's what I dunk in your coffee every morning?

CC: Oh..Right-Niles! Ew, you're still doing that, even after you told me?

Niles: Of course.

*Niles smiled and they both just stared at one another. Then Niles kissed her*

CC: So...What um are we?

*CC gulped*

Niles: We? Uh I'm not quite sure…I really don't know.

CC: Oh.

Niles: But, I-I-do have some feelings for you.

CC: Oh?

Niles: You know I actually kind of like you.

CC: I kind of….like you too…..


End file.
